purplemoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Treasures: Astrology
Pisces Pisces Rune Stone Symbol: The Fish Planet: Neptune Rules: The feet Pisces people are the poetic souls of the zodiac. Their natural sensitivity and vulnerability make them very attractive, especially to tough people who like to beat up on them. But Pisces can fight back, no problem. The way they do it is by getting inside your skull and understanding all your awful flaws, and then forgiving you for them, even if you don't deserve it. If you think they're weak, well, they are. But it's a weakness for goodness, beauty, and all the best things in life. Their ruling planet, Neptune, just makes them that way. Without Pisces people to dream for us, we'd all be miserable. Pisces share easily and enjoy friendships more than most. But they also need to be alone part of the time, like the loners they are at heart. Pisces have excellent memories, so watch what you say and do -- they won't forget that little embarrassing incident. Pisces Birthstone: Aquamarine The word aquamarine comes from the Greek for "sea water," which is perfect considering this gemstone's blue-green color! Naturally, it is supposed to offer safety to those travelling by water. Aquamarine is also used to ease grief and depression, reawaken love (especially in couples married for a long time) and help stir new friendships. It symbolizes beauty, honesty, and loyalty. Aquamarine is a member of the beryl family, which also includes emeralds. Pisces Flower: Water Lily Swimming in the starry sky, Pisces fishes' eyes did spy Floating lilies on the flow Of earthly rivers, far below... So enchanted were these fish, That then and there they had a wish That father Neptune would say yes To one small fishy-like request... To dive from high above the clouds, And land where water lilies crowd Upon their pads so flat and green, (Where all the little frogs are seen), And leap in fishy ecstasy With shining scales, gold as can be... For never did the starry seas Grow blossoms quite as fair as these -- And ever since they got their wish, Each water lily hides a fish! Taurus Taurus Rune Stone Symbol: The Bull Planet: Venus Rules: The neck and throat TAURUS people keep the world from spinning out of control. They've got a rock solid steadiness that more flighty people are attracted to because it calms them down, even though they might not know it. For a Taurus, the best things in life are food, family, friends, good times and, of course, a lot of money to keep them in all the creature comforts their lazy souls live for. Their easy-going attitude makes them super-tolerant of even your worst habits, so befriend one as soon as you can. Taurus Birthstone: Emerald Emeralds are thought to improve memory and intelligence, and aid in healing. The great rulers of India, called Moguls, carved sacred words on emeralds and wore them as good luck charms. One of these "Mogul emeralds" weighed 78 carats (a 2 carat-emerald would be about the size of a pea)! The emerald's beautiful deep green color is caused by chromium and traces of iron in the gem.To find a flaw in a diamond is considered a disaster, and lowers its value. But the flaws in an emerald are considered part of its uniqueness, making each gem one of a kind. It also proves that the emerald is natural, not man-made in a laboratory. Taurus Flower: Poppy Lay your head on poppy petals, Soft as silk and sweet as heather, They will bring you sleep unending Dreams and life combining, blending, And a hundred little noises Made by tiny, dreamy voices. Red means pleasure, White means sleep, Yellow means success you'll keep. So if you've something to forget, Put poppies in your pillow, pet... Gemini Gemini Rune Stone Symbol: The Twins Planet: Mercury Rules: The hands, arms, shoulders and lungs GEMINI people are the world's true quicksilver kids. They're so good at doing several things at once that they can even talk on the phone, do their homework, and chew gum all at the same time. If you want to find out all the details of everyone's social life, be sure to ask a Gemini. They like to stay informed! On the downside, they're impossibly flirtatious and fickle. Their deep love of new views and new news keeps them always on the move and it's sometimes hard for others to keep up (and to put up with it too)! Gemini Birthstone: Moonstone The mysterious-looking moonstone is considered sacred in India. It's supposed to bring good fortune, and to balance the male/female energies. Like its sky sister, the moon, this gem is supposed to encourage romance. Moonstones come in a range of subtle colors, from white to yellow to gray. A magical shimmer of white or blue gleams within the stone when you turn it from side to side Gemini Flower: Lily of the Valley Small bell-like lilies sweet and white, You've turned my life to day from night. No more my sad heart droops in gloom For I have held your tiny blooms. Like fairy lanterns, they have led Me from the shadows where the dead Leaves and flowers in blackened rime Lay frozen in a sunless time. You took me to a land of spring Where love and joy again can sing. You symbolize what I have earned: "Sweet happiness has now returned." Category:Treasures